Night Angels SPECIAL: One Magic Night
by BigKwell
Summary: Black Lagoon/Gunsmith Cats/Hellsing x-over.  Rally and Bridgett's night alone.  Lemony content, rated M for yuri content!


**Night Angels SPECIAL: One Magic Night**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Section23/Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – 'Arisugawa's Locket' and character usage thereof is the creation of Shanejayell. Even though I had gotten no input when I asked, I thought if would be interesting to create the story about Rally and Bridgett's night alone at Arisugawa's Locket. I've been bouncing story plots in my head and thought I should get them down before I forgot them. Also, I decided to give Moria a middle name, one that reflects her familial heritage. **

**A bit of warning – this story contains lemony content on the yuri side! No one under 18 should read! Thus said… ON WITH THE FIC!**

**XXX**

The door slowly opened in one of the upstairs rooms inside Arisugawa's Locket. Ever so slowly, Irene 'Rally' Vincent made her way inside, with Bridgett Healy behind her. As soon as the light was switched on, the two surveyed the inside: there was a single king-sized bed with clean sheets against the far wall, with a nightstand and a single lamp. Off to the side of the room, a single bathroom with a shower was there.

No sooner than Rally had removed her leather coat and hung it up, Bridgett had gently embraced her from behind. "Rally," she began in a soft voice, "you do realize that… this isn't my first time with another woman, do you?"

Rally chuckled and answered, "I had a feeling of that when I took your blood about a year ago. I knew you didn't have sex with boys, that much is certain."

Bridgett still clung to Rally's back, the young dhampir taking in the dusky vampire's loving aura as long as possible. "The first time it happened was a month before my sixteenth birthday. Nell York was her name. She was brown-haired, and a month older than I… but was more experienced in such matters. Admittedly, I was a bit clumsy at first… but with further practice, I had gotten to the point that many of the girls I had trysts with said that I was an excellent lover."

"I can't wait to find out for myself," Rally further chuckled. "I would imagine you would be quite talented compared to Master and Moria."

Bridgett paused for a bit, an uncertain look in her eyes. "I didn't tell you about my parents, though." Finally releasing Rally, she turned her around and looked her in the eye. "My father Clive married my mother Margaret, knowing full and well that she was a bisexual. He just loved her too much to cast her aside… and she as well." Walking around the room, she ran a hand over a chair that was near the bed, "Even though they thought I was asleep, I would sometimes eavesdrop on their conversations as they laid in bed, with Mum talking about her day – which sometimes included a _**very**_ explicit depiction of a discreet encounter with another woman. She even described finding a nightclub that catered to women only." Bridgett then looked around the room and added, "I like to think she was talking about _**this place**_ – and that she was in this very room with one of her lovers."

"I like to think you're right, Bridgett," replied Rally, noticing the girl's mood. "Are you sensing anything?" she asked, aware of Bridgett's empathic abilities.

The girl smiled. "Only a great deal of love in here," she said – as pink-tinged tears began leaking from her eyes. "I _**know **_Mum had to been in here! I can almost _**feel **_her!"

"Then I guess it was fate that brought you to a room where your mother shared her love with her other lovers," Rally said, mentally allowing her clothes to drop to the floor, standing naked in front of Bridgett.

To be sure, Bridgett was more than a little surprised on how rapidly Rally had shed her clothes. "Well, I… must admit," she managed to stammer, "you seem to be a little eager to get started!"

"Just didn't want to waste too much time… Bridgett dear," came Rally's sultry reply as she took the girl into her arms, deeply kissing her. At the same time, Rally reached behind and slowly began to undo the zipper on the back of Bridgett's red dress. As soon as she knew she was at the bottom, the dusky vampire stepped back, slowly pulling the dress down the young dhampir's shoulders. Just as the dress hit the floor, Rally took in a deep breath, her eyes widening at the same time.

Bridgett's body was even more beautiful than she imagined. The girl's breasts, although not quite as large as Moria Farguson Hedgley's and Seras Victoria's, were indeed full, with not a hint of sagging. The curves of her form looked too perfect to be real. Slowly, she knelt down and pulled-off the g-string thong she was wearing, thankful she put them on after she put-on the garter belt and stockings – and gasped in surprise. The pubic patch Bridgett still had was well-trimmed, with her labia bare.

Of course, this _**wasn't **_the first time Rally had saw Bridgett nude! Long after her changing, the young girl had let know that she slept in the nude… and sometimes would surprise Rally, Seras, Moria and Revy… and sometimes Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… with her unashamed display of her body whenever they entered the dhampir's room unannounced.

But it was on this night that the dusky vampire finally appreciated the near-perfect appearance of the young girl. "You look absolutely lovely," Rally breathed as she stood and her hands gently caressed Bridgett's breasts, eliciting a low moan from the young woman. Almost hungrily – and while Bridget was still standing – Rally again bent down and immediately dived-in, her cold tongue diving deeply into the dhampir's nether regions!

Bridgett gasped in surprised, her hands quickly grasping the top of Rally's head as she felt the ice-cold appendage darting into her sex. She was not sure about her ability to stand, but Rally grasped her bucking hips to keep Bridgett upright while she continued to lap away. _**"RALLY…"**_she managed to gasp, _**"PLEASE… STOP!"**_

"Huh?" Rally muttered as she pulled away, her face wet from Bridgett's secretions. "Did I do something wrong?" She was quite surprised when Bridgett pulled her up and threw her upon the bed, the young dhampir laying on top of her.

"It's just that…" she began, holding Rally's head tenderly in her hands, "I wish to show you how skilled I can be when showing another woman how well I can please them." Rally was about to say something… when Bridgett locked lips with her, Bridgett's tongue playing with Rally's.

For the better part of two minutes, vampire and dhampir continued to kiss, Bridgett caressing Rally's breasts as she did. When they parted, the young girl began to lightly kiss Rally neck, causing the dusky vampire to shiver. As soon as she got to the vampire's breast, though, Bridgett began to suck upon the nipple of the right breast, her left hand fondling the right – and her right hand furiously fingering Rally's slit!

"_**SH-SHIT!" **_Rally was more than a bit surprised at the aggressiveness Bridgett displayed in her lovemaking. "Bridgett… could you please slow down! I would like to… _**AAAUUGGHHH!**_**" **The orgasm the dusky vampire experienced was from the young dhampir pinching Rally's clitoris… hard, Bridgett's hand becoming drenched as a result.

As Rally struggled to recover from her orgasm, Bridgett quickly glided herself between the dusky vampire's legs. "If you like that, Rally my dear," she purred sultrily, "then I'm certain you'll _**really**_ enjoy this!" With that, she dived in and began licking.

Again, Rally was forced to fight from coming too soon. How was she to know that Bridgett was _**this **_aggressive in bed? All the time the young dhampir had worked in the Hellsing mansion, Rally had only seen a passiveness in Bridgett's manners.

Of course, no one had told her that Bridgett, on occasion, would be seducing one of the other maids in the mansion when they were off-duty. Moria, who was Bridgett's guardian at the time, happened upon her as Bridgett was in a secluded corridor, actively seducing a young blonde. Thankfully, all the brunette butler did was clear her throat loudly, alerting the two to her presence. She even didn't interfere as two retreated to Bridgett's bedroom to continue. The next day, however, Moria gave her charge a firm, but kind talking-to, advising Bridgett to exercise a bit more discretion in her future liaisons with the female staff… or any other girl she brought home.

After a few minutes, however, Bridgett was beginning to wonder why Rally wasn't screaming in ecstasy. "What's the matter, Rally?" she asked, pausing in her pleasuring. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Uh... sure, Bridgett," the dusky vampire replied, grateful for the pause. "I... uh... just like to take my time, that's all."

"Oh is that so?" the young dhampir smirked as she raised her right hand towards Rally's crotch. "Well, we'll just see about that!" And then, she had thrust that same hand rapidly into the very core of the dusky vampire's womanhood.

The sudden force caught Rally by surprise. Even with Moria and Seras, she had _**never **_had a fisting until this night, Bridgett's hand pumping back and forth inside her. After a few scant minutes of this, Rally again came, her juices bathing the dhampir's hand.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Bridgett purred, seductively licking her hand clean. "You know, it's about time I had gotten into the fun, too." She then stood up, positioning her crotch with Rally grabbed-up the dusky vampire's left leg for leverage, and beginning to rub furiously.

And so it was for the next two minutes, Bridgett straddled against Rally. The latter, her mind in a lust-induced fog, managed to look up at the former. Bridgett's face looked vacant, groans and growls coming from her throat, her skin drenched in sweat as her breasts bounced. Quite suddenly, Rally thrust herself upward, causing Bridgett to lose her grip on the leg. Then the vampire forced Bridgett into a hug and locked lips while still grinding away. Taken a bit aback, Bridgett continued, the two continuing to work against each other until the both of them finally came, Rally and Bridgett crying out as they did.

After a brief five seconds, the two finally collapsed on the bed, Bridgett on top of Rally. "Oh my," the dhampir finally said, "you really caught me by surprise there, Rally."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun," the dusky vampire laughed. "Y'know Bridgett, you're a bit aggressive in your lovemaking. It was amazing all the other girls you had survived!"

"Now that's a bit harsh," Bridgett replied. "Thing is, though... ever since I've became a dhampir, I always managed to wear-out the girls I take to bed."

"Humans don't usually have the stamina people like us have," Rally said, then rolled Bridgett onto her back. "But, you might just want to let them take charge once in a while. It's a bit hard on their egos if you call the shots all the time."

"Now that's not entirely true, Rally," Bridgett pleaded. "I usually let the other girls go first."

"You might want to remember that in the future," Rally purred, kissing Bridgett deeply on the lips. She then proceeded to gradually work her way down, lightly kissing her body as she made her way down to Bridgett's crotch, then began licking away. However, she stopped long enough to say, "Some girls like to be pampered, y'know... and you better not tell me to stop this time, because I'm not going to."

Bridgett gasped, once again feeling Rally's tongue lapping her. She _**SO**_ wanted to take charge once more, but remembered her lover's last words and decided not to press the matter. So for now, she laid there, moaning as her left hand fondled her left breast, waiting for the eventual release... which was very quick in coming, the dhampir abruptly arcing her back as she cried out.

**OUTSIDE THE HELLSING MANSION, THE NEXT DAY...**

The sun was about to descend as the Cobra made its way to the front gate. Rally and Bridgett were silent as they were about to enter. In fact, they didn't say _**anything**_ since leaving Arisugawa's Locket. They didn't need to, as the smiles on both their faces showed. Bridgett decided to break the silence. "Thank you for such a wonderful birthday present, Rally," she began, leaning her head on Rally's right shoulder.

"Take it easy, I still have to drive," the dusky vampire laughed. "Anyway, there's no need for thanks, Bridgett. It's just because me... along with Moria... love you. You've kept your promise to us, and that's good enough for me."

"But still, you were wonderful, Rally." Then an unsettling thought came into Bridgett's mind. "Oh my I just remembered! What does Moria think about all this? She also made the same promise to me as you did!"

"Hey don't sweat it, Bridgett. She and I had a talk beforehand, so it's still alright. After all, both of us share the same coffin with Master." But then, Rally looked towards the end of the loop, and her smile faded. "Oh dammit, it looks like there's a job waiting for me!" It seemed that Rally was indeed correct... for standing near the front door stood Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Revy – and it looked like the latter had her dual holsters on, as well as holding Rally's holster.

"Oh dear god, why can't those who are still tormenting this country leave us alone?" groaned Bridgett, once again foreseeing yet another battle against rogue vampires or FREAK chip smugglers.

"Don't worry, it comes with the job," replied Rally grimly, taking the time to lean over and kiss the black-haired dhampir on the cheek.

As soon as the Cobra came to a halt, the two calmly exited the car and walked-up to the standing pair. "I assume you two had... an excellent time away?" Sir Integra began, her voice calm yet firm.

Both Rally and Bridgett looked at each other, with the dusky vampire answering, "Well I won't go into details, but I can say it was a nice time."

"And I will not ask for _**any**_ details," the Hellsing leader said. "I do apologize for placing a crimp on your return, Rally, but a situation has cropped-up which requires our attention. Revy will be accompanying you, as Seras has set out ahead; Revy will fill you in on the details en-route."

Rally didn't answer, instead re-arranging her clothing into her Hellsing uniform, then shading that same uniform black. "I suppose that's my gun, Revy?"

"Yeah," the Chinese woman said, handing the holster to Rally. "Let's get this show on the road, I wanna get to bed soon."

"Whatever you say," sighed Rally, strapping on her holster. "Don't wait up for us, Integra, Bridgett."

"Of course. May God protect and guide you, Rally," Sir Integra replied. Hearing that, both Rally and Revy boarded the Cobra, then sped out of the compound.

After the two were gone, Bridgett looked around, noticing someone that was supposed to be there was missing. "Sir Integra, I just noticed that Miss Hedgley isn't around. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I have given her the night off, Miss Healy," the Hellsing leader answered, heading for the door. "I suggest you go rest up. Tomorrow is a busy night." Bridgett didn't say anything in turn, instead accompanying her employer into the mansion

**XXX**

Bridgett was still deep in thought as she made her way to her room, her mind still going over the previous night's events. For the better part of a year, she had fantasized on how her first night with Rally would be like. Much to her relief, those fantasies were realized tenfold. She still remembered how she and Rally made love for the whole night, only stopping as soon as day broke.

In retrospect, the dusky vampire proved to be a much better lover that any girl she had was for that year. True, those girls were about as good as Rally, but they all ended-up exhausted after at least two hours. Bridgett figured correctly that, since she was a dhampir, they didn't had the stamina she had, so it was understandable. But still, Bridgett did have a powerful sexual appetite, so naturally she was a little disappointed if they didn't keep-up with her. She was glad at least Rally was able to satisfy her... but so wished Moria could've joined them.

_**'Just don't badger her about it,'**_ Bridgett thought to herself. _**'When she's ready, she'll be the one to let me know.' **_She was about to unzip the back of her red dress when she heard something clatter behind her. Not knowing what to expect, she swung around, preparing to take on whatever intruder was in her room.

"Oh I'm sorry," Moria's voice began, the room still dark. "I hope I didn't startle you too much."

"To say the least!" Bridgett replied, willing herself calm. "I thought there was some burgler in my room! Just what are you..." Then the light gradually came on, but still low. It took all the willpower Bridgett had not to let her jaw fall to the floor.

In the dim light, Moria walked up to her – totally naked! "You were saying?" she said, smiling slyly.

"Uh... uh... just what are you doing all starkers and..." A finger lightly placed upon Bridgett's lips gently shushed her.

"I was waiting for you, that's what, my lovely." Moria then bend down and deeply kissed the dhampir on the lips. "As to why I'm not wearing any clothes... it was part of the arrangement I had with Rally a few months before: she had you for your first night, and I go the second night. We just have to arrange a date for the three of us to be together." Moria was then surprised at the sight of pink tears streaming down Bridgett's cheeks. "I don't see what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"What?" Bridgett then noticed the tears as well. "I... I guess it means... that I'm so happy! You don't know how long I have waited for this this night to happen!"

"The same for me," Moria replied, tears starting to leak down from her eyes as well. "There were many times this past year I've had to will myself not to take you by force... with those nights I've spent masturbating whilst fantasizing that we were in each others' arms!" She then embraced Bridgett, all the while unzipping the dress and pulling it down. Then, while still in that embrace, settled herself and her former ward down to the nearby bed, their lips locked and eyes closed.

But just as soon as they got started, Bridgett briefly parted. "Moria, are you certain you can keep up with me?" she asked. "Every girl I made love to always ended up exhausted after a couple of hours."

Moria just smiled at the dhampir. "Bridgett, you should remember that I have sex regularly with Rally and Seras," she huskily said, her emerald eyes transforming to blue-white. Two sets of fangs grew from her mouth as well. "I've learned to keep up." With that, she continued to slowly work her way down Bridgett, eventually reaching down and removing her thong panties.

**XXX**

"Uh-oh." Knowing that she and Revy had reached the target location, Rally had paused before exiting the Cobra, closing her eyes as she leaned against the steering wheel.

"Anything wrong?" the pirate asked, only to be answered by a hand held up by Rally.

It took about thirty seconds of intense concentration before the dusky vampire lifted her head. "Sorry about the pause, Revy," Rally finally answered, "but I had to close the link between myself and Bridgett and Moria. Seems that they..." she blushed, "are right now getting hot and heavy. I don't really need any distractions right now... when we're about to get into a major firefight with FREAKs."

Revy grinned. "Like what happened when you and Bridgett got it on last night," she replied, getting out. "Moria had a bit of a problem shutting the two of you out and ended up relieving herself at the sight of you and the kid fucking for a whole night." Looking up into the darkened skies, she braced herself for the prospect of battle. "So where the fuck is Seras? I'd like to get this party started."

"I'm already here, Revy." The two on the ground looked up to see the No-Life Queen standing atop a building still under repair, her Harkonnen cannon slung over her shoulder. "Rally, I need you to sense the building next to you. Can you feel them?" Seras had a feral smile on her face.

Rally paused, clearing all of her senses. "Three FREAKs... and a whole herd of ghouls as well!" Turning to Revy, she asked, "Those cutlasses of your ready."

Revy had the same smile Seras had as she produced her two chromed Berettas. "Loaded and ready to rock!" she said in a low voice.

Now that same smile came on Rally's face. "Looks like this is going to be a fun night!"

**END**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
